


Out Of Character

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 时不时地，陈韦丞会觉得杨博尧是一个矛盾的人。





	Out Of Character

“我想问你一个问题。”陈韦丞收回俯视城市的视线，看向仍然趴在玻璃窗上的杨博尧。他们坐电梯上来的时候杨博尧面色灰败，但此刻他却兴致勃勃。时不时地，陈韦丞会觉得杨博尧是一个矛盾的人。

“你说，”杨博尧仍然没有从窗边移开。

“你为什么坚持要来这里？”陈韦丞问道。“你明明很怕高处。”

“我不怕高，”杨博尧说，“怕高是因为怕死，我不怕死。”

“你刚才可真是一点都不怕呢，”陈韦丞讥诮道。杨博尧总算分给他一个眼神。“那是生理反应，”他辩解说，“电梯地板是玻璃的，谁不害怕啊？”

陈韦丞无言以对。“但是，”他的思路没有被打断，“这个什么第一高楼到底有什么吸引你的？”

“我没来过，”杨博尧说。他从窗边离开，“挺震撼的。”但他的表情已经恢复到平日的兴趣缺缺。

他们下了楼，去周边店逛了逛，杨博尧立刻买了冰淇淋。陈韦丞认识他十四年，已经熟知他的秉性，唯有食物——最好是新鲜的甜食——能让他高兴一点。他们拍了合照，回到住处。杨博尧洗过澡，给琴上了弱音器，开始练习。陈韦丞已经很习惯被他衬托得游手好闲，他躺在床上整理完一天的照片，发过社交网络，抬头发现杨博尧又换了曲目。仍然是他不知道的。

“你知道吗，”陈韦丞把手机抛到一边，“我一直觉得以你喜新厌旧的速度，你能坚持练小提琴很了不起。”

杨博尧无声地笑了笑。“这是我的身份，”他说。

陈韦丞有些吃惊地抬抬眉毛。他多少有点体会杨博尧对小提琴的坚持，但到了这个程度？“为什么你不去做独奏家呢？”他翻身坐起来，“你的水平绝对是世界级的。你知道，我经常觉得你在我身边太浪费了。”

杨博尧停下了练习，凝视着他。他似乎斟酌着什么，片刻以后，他把琴收起来。陈韦丞不明所以，在杨博尧坐到他对面时挺直了腰。

“小提琴是我的身份，因为你选择小提琴，”杨博尧严肃地说，“而你又选择了拍视频这条路，所以我也留下。”

陈韦丞拧起眉毛。“等等，我以为你喜欢这个。”

“没有什么喜欢能让我重复同一件事几十年，”杨博尧冷漠地说，“但是你不一样。你总是……总是刻在这里的，”他抬手点了点自己的头，“我不知道为什么，但你不会令我感到乏味。”

陈韦丞被他的话弄得晕头转向。“好，很好， 我是说——不，等等，”他抓住其中一条，“几十年？双琴侠才五年。”

“五年乘以二十，或者更多，”杨博尧盘起腿。“我不会死，只会从头再来。”

陈韦丞瞪着他。“我不明白。”

杨博尧挠了挠头。“你是个聪明人。”

“而你不是个小说家。”

“我不是，”杨博尧仍然没有因为恶搞成功而大笑。甚至更糟，他连恶搞时刻意的面无表情都算不上，他就只是——他看起来在说实话。

陈韦丞把枕头拉过来抱在怀里。“给我一点证据。”

“你一定已经怀疑过很久了，”杨博尧说。“我喜欢和陌生人打交道，因为熟人是真的太熟了，麻烦。我喜欢冷门的曲子，因为主流我已经练了七八十年。我喜欢去偏僻的景点，因为热门的一点我都逛了几十遍。”

“这都可以解释为你性格怪僻，”陈韦丞反驳说，“你说你活了二十次？或者更多？那么你应当能够知道未来会发生什么吧？”

从对话开始以来，杨博尧头一次别开视线。“你会死。”

陈韦丞有点尴尬地笑了笑。“说点我不知道的。”

“明天，你会死。”杨博尧说。现在陈韦丞完全笑不出来了。杨博尧扭过头来，重新看向他。

“那你不打算做点什么？”陈韦丞问。

“我做过了，”杨博尧说。“我取消了这次旅行，我更换了目的地——从换城市到换路线到——我提前雇了保镖。没有用。”

“没有用。”陈韦丞重复道。

“还是有的，如果我不挣扎的话，你会走得比较安详。”

“我不明白，”陈韦丞勉强说道。“你看起来不像在开玩笑。”

“我没有。我告诉你是因为我以前没这么做过。”杨博尧向后倒去，他伸出手观察了一会儿。然后他又坐起来。“感觉很不好，下次我不会这么做了。”

“这不科学，”陈韦丞说，“你说得好像这是什么游戏一样——而且还是写定了结局的那种。”他心烦意乱地把枕头丢开，背对杨博尧侧卧在床上。过了一会儿，他翻个身来，杨博尧还看着他。

“假设你没有说谎的话，”他把重音放在“假设”上，“我什么时候死？”

“看清况，”杨博尧说，“最早的时候是凌晨四点，法医说的。最迟是晚上十一点半。”

“每一次你都在？”

“不。有几次我试着完全抽离，但没有用。”

“听起来真的很像个游戏，”陈韦丞说，“你是玩家，我是谜题。你得规避我的死，不然就得重来。”

杨博尧也侧卧在床上，与他面对着面。“玩家可以卸载游戏，我不能，”他平静地说。陈韦丞被他的话轻轻扎了一下。“那一定很难过，”他说。

“是的，”杨博尧说。他一定是看到了陈韦丞的低落，他伸出手跨过两张单人床之间的短暂缝隙，碰了碰陈韦丞的脸。“但是过个十四年我又能见到你了，所以我学会了不去管它。”

那一点点肢体接触让陈韦丞安心下来，尽管他还不是完全信服杨博尧的话。这至少是个很好的剧本。他闭上眼睛贴上杨博尧的手掌。他的手心温暖干燥。

“等等，”陈韦丞睁开眼，“十四年？但你遇见我是在十四岁啊。”

“是。”

“所以你也会一起死？”

“我会一起死，”杨博尧说。“我说过了，只有你不会令我感到乏味。”

陈韦丞毛骨悚然。“你……你不是一定要死？”

杨博尧又笑了一下，抽回手。“像你说的， 你才是那个谜题。第一次——”他向上看去，眼神放空，“我活到了五六十岁吧。我不是死于意外。”

陈韦丞抓住他的肩膀。“别，”他说。在他说完以前，杨博尧飞快地伸手捂住他的嘴。

“想清楚点，”他警告道，“你的请求对我来说很重要。”

陈韦丞困惑了一瞬间，但接着他想起来了。重生。死亡不是最可怕的事情——如果杨博尧说的是真话的话。

杨博尧松开手。陈韦丞深吸了一口气。他的心沉甸甸的。因为这确实是一个好剧本。“你应该写下来，”他说，“我觉得这会是个好故事。”

“好主意，”杨博尧并没有生气。“下次我会这么做的。”

陈韦丞翻身平躺在床上。“我原本是怎么死的？”他问。

“车祸，当场去世。”杨博尧说。

“那是比较安详的死法？不安详的有什么？”

“我宁愿不说，”杨博尧说。陈韦丞立刻道歉。

“没事，我不该告诉你的，”杨博尧也翻过去。“本来你挺高兴的。”

“下次你可以早点告诉我，”陈韦丞说。“我是说，如果这是真的话。”

“你就当我是在骗你吧，”杨博尧说，“不过你真的挺……”

“挺怎么？”

“挺好人的，”杨博尧说。陈韦丞一时语塞。他把被子团成一团，忽然出声问道：“你想过来吗？”

“怎么？”

“我们躺一块吧，”陈韦丞说。杨博尧安静了一会儿，爬到他床上。单人床有点挤了，陈韦丞侧身紧紧搂住他的朋友。他们很久没这么亲近过了，杨博尧的体温让他觉得安定。

他忽然问道：“如果我们颠倒一下你会怎样？”杨博尧别过头来看着他。“如果是我告诉你你明天会死，而我已经活了好多次，你会怎么做？”

“我？第一次的我？”

“你变了很多吗？我想不出来我会和别的性格的人做这么久的朋友。”

“我没什么特别的，”杨博尧说，“我只是在对的时间出现了。”

陈韦丞嗤之以鼻。“你信这话吗？没有你就没有双琴侠，是不是？”

杨博尧勉强承认。“但我们走到今天是因为双琴侠。”

陈韦丞一挥手，又放回去搭在杨博尧肚子上。“我时间有限，别来打岔。你到底会有什么反应？”

杨博尧努力地想了一会儿。“我不记得了，”他有点沮丧。“我可能不会相信，就算信了，我也不会在乎。”

“你明天可是要死了。”

“我告诉过你，我不怕死。从来不怕。”杨博尧蠕动着转过身来与他面对面。“如果我明天就要死了，我一定会把最想做的事情做了。”

“那是？”

“比如现在，我想亲你。”

陈韦丞眨了眨眼睛。“我有女朋友了。”

“我知道。”

“你不是弯的。”

“我知道。”

“你没试过？”

“以前没有，”杨博尧说。

“为什么突然……？”

“突然想到而已，”杨博尧艰难地耸耸肩。“我没做过这个，所以……再说，反正你也不会记得。”

“你知道，”陈韦丞斟酌了一会儿，“要是你是在胡扯的话，这看起来就像是你在骗我上床。”

“我没骗你。你不想试就算了。”

“我没说不想……我只是，”陈韦丞叹了口气。“我忽然觉得整件事更真实了一点。”

“为什么？”杨博尧疑惑地皱眉。

陈韦丞抿紧嘴唇。“你真的很直。”

杨博尧等着他的解释。

陈韦丞探头啄了一下他的嘴唇。并没有什么神秘的电流啊烟花啊，杨博尧的嘴唇也只是嘴唇。他观察杨博尧的神色，后者若有所思。

“你感到什么了吗？”他问。杨博尧摸了摸他刚刚亲过的地方，意义不明的哼了一声。

“太短暂了，”片刻后他说，“我申请再来一次。”

陈韦丞瞪了他一眼。他松开手。“你可以下次再试，”他说。“现在我得睡觉了。”他伸手关掉顶灯，只留下夜灯。

杨博尧一动不动，和他肩并肩躺着。过了一会儿，他又开口了：“你会答应吗？”

“什么？”

“如果我早点追求你的话。”

“如果我明天没死，我们都会很尴尬的。”

“我说了我会把最想做的事情做了。”

陈韦丞拿起手机看了一眼。“还有半个小时到明天。明天我们有安排的。”

“你回答完我就让你睡觉。”

陈韦丞叹了口气，这会儿他很累了，精神上的疲惫甚于肉体上的。“也许？”他承认，“我不是那么直的，而你有时候真的很吸引人。”

“那我下次会这么做的，”杨博尧爬起来，关了所有的灯，回到他的床上。陈韦丞挪回床中央，闭上眼睛。然后他又叹了一口气。“Brett，如果我说不你就不会追我了吗？”

“是啊。”

“我还以为你是那种想要就会得到的人呢。”

“我只是想试试新的东西，”杨博尧说。

“你可以别拿我试吗。”陈韦丞把被子拉到下巴底下。

杨博尧忽然笑了起来。陈韦丞听见布料摩擦的声音，床重重地沉了下去，杨博尧被手伸进他的被窝里，贴在他腰间露出来的皮肤上。

“我真的很喜欢你，”他轻松地说。“现在睡吧，我希望这次你死在我怀里。为下一次的浪漫做个预演。”

陈韦丞一时说不清自己是震惊还是烦躁。他沉默地把差点被压断的手抽出来，给了杨博尧一肘子，然后把被子分了他一半。

“……你最好快一点，”他说。他没说：我等了好久。

杨博尧又亲了他一下。“睡吧，”他轻声说。于是陈韦丞睡了过去。

* * *

陈韦丞在唯一的空位上坐了下来。他的同桌是一个圆脸的男孩子，带一副黑框眼镜。他一直看着陈韦丞。

“我认识你吗？”陈韦丞不安地问。

“你能做我男朋友吗？”男孩说。

陈韦丞瞪着他。“我甚至不认识你。”

“不行吗？”男孩看起来不像是在问他。他转了转笔。“我是Brett Yang。”

“Eddy Chen。”陈韦丞出于礼貌回道。

“你能做我男朋友吗？”男孩又问了一遍。

陈韦丞细细地打量他。

“好吧，”他脱口而出。

男孩笑了起来。是很甜美的笑容。陈韦丞低下头去，感到脸红了。但接着他又抬起头来直视男孩。“你很可爱，”他鼓足勇气说。

男孩——他的男朋友——闻言，笑得更灿烂了。“你更可爱，”他说。

他们对视了一阵子，聊了起来。男孩始终愉快地微笑着。他们都拉小提琴，都从台湾来，他们都在青年音乐团。临别时，男孩说：“我的生命就是一坨屎，但我们明天见。”

陈韦丞飞快地碰了碰他的手。“明天见，”他傻笑着说。

 


End file.
